gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:GN-0000RE+GNR-010 00 Raiser GN Condenser Type
ELS 00 Raiser Honestly, I'm not surprised that the ELS made copies of 00 Raiser. Though it does beg the question of why the ELS couldn't have used a bunch of 00 Raisers, Raphaels, and Seravee II's in the movie along with the GN-XIV's and the Baikal-class battleships. I mean, if I were an alien race that was mad over QBW' I'd go for the strongest thing I had and mass produce it. I KNOW This is completely opinion but I just want your guys thoughts on this peculiar issue. Gaeaman788 06:54, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :This might sound crazy, but considering the GN-X IV is described as being stronger than the Gundams, perhaps it was also stronger than the 00 Raiser, atleast in it's Condenser form, and considering GN Condensers hold alot less particles than GN T Drives, it's likely that the Condenser Type Raiser would be overpowered by a single GN-X IV if Setsuna wasn't the pilot. But that brings me to another question, the ELS assimilated the Gadelaza right? So why didn't they just use that instead? - The Phantom Impact 07:28, November 26, 2010 (UTC) The battles happened was quite big, they may have used those in other areas further than the main heroes. In any case, the Gadelaza is a ship so it would have required more resources (aka more ELS) to create one. Also, in the case of 00 Raiser, the one assimiliated lacked a Twin Drive System so it's likely not that strong and was designed with a more powerplant in mind. The GN-X IV by contrast, was a powerful MS that was using it's intended powerplant. It also doesn't mean that the ELS did not use Gadelaza, since they may have deployed it in another area than the main characters, as we have recently learned with the 00 Raiser. -SonicSP 08:08, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Good theory Sonic. I guess we'll be seeing the 00I 2314 cast go up against Arios, 00 Raiser, Gadelaza, and the GN-XIV. Now THAT would be a sight to be hold, esp. since a ELS Gadelaza's fangs would lik assimilate everthing in sight. And yet I stil wish for a CB v. Descartes/Graham/Andrei/Patrick fightGaeaman788 06:13, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Now that I think about it though, an ELS 00 Raiser with a Twin Condenser System would be able to pack quite a punch really, now that we have more evidence suggesting it has one. Still ELS 00 Raiser still is not canon of the main timeline based on what we have seen. I'm guessing that the ELS never got a chance to assimilate because Seravee II self destructed near it, or at least implied to have to anyways if the second flash from the movie is an indication. -SuperSonicSP 04:23, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :My theory for why we didn't see an ELS 00 Raiser is because the ELS don't seem to be able to freely remodel, or mix and match parts, nor are their assimilation and cloning abilities perfect. Because of those factors, the ELS Raiser would be unable to be equipped with the ELS GNX-IV Tau Drive, and since the ELS are unable to create GN Particles themselves, without creating a Tau drive clone, the ELS Raiser would be without power and kinda useless. Of course, this is all theory based on my observations of the movie. Rui Usagi (talk) 05:16, April 17, 2015 (UTC) :: I think they just never got a chance to assimilate 00 since Seravee II self destructed. :: Personally not necessarily sure the ELS' mix and match is not good enough to make a 00 Raiser though. They've done quite a lot of it in the actual movie I recall and I think they've shown an ability to mix and match technologies quite nicely. One of the better examples we see is the ELS GN-XIVs GN Bazooka. I think the normal GN-XIVs only have the ability to fire missiles where the ELS version can fire beams. ::It probably wouldn't be hard for them to form a Tau Drive for 00 Raiser because we've seen a few normal units combine to make a GN-XIV. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 16:00, April 17, 2015 (UTC) 00 Condenser-type features 00R c-type can still perform Trans-Am Raiser right? "Time to fire without targeting!" *BOOM* Wingstrike 12:55, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :If your referring to the big giant sword, then we don't know. It's hard to tell really. We know it can perform the Trans-Am Raiser system but we don't know whether this can extend to the giant sword itself because the giant sword was mentioned to require a second pilot to manually synch the Drives to synch. Hard question to answer really. -SuperSonicSP 04:18, October 6, 2011 (UTC)